Duel of the Black Dragons
by zdragon5700
Summary: To escape death at the hands of the Dragonborn, Alduin casts himself beyond Oblivion to regain his strength, coming to rest in Earthland. Far from the world he is destined to destroy, Alduin finds himself is a strange new world, where he will fight the Black dragon Acnologia, either so save the world, or to destroy it himself.
1. Alduin' s Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail or the elder scrolls.** **Additional Disclaimer: I am writing this on my phone while I'm sick in bed, so there may be a few spelling or grammar errors I don't catch. With that aside, let's start "The Duel Of The Black Dragons"**

Alduin couldn't believe it, even as he felt the ebony blade of the dragonborn cut through his scales. He, the world eater, brought low by a cat-man and three ghosts from the past. He had been betrayed at every turn. His father Akatosh had stripped him of his strength as he had entered the world. His second-in command, Paarthurnax, had HELPED the dragonborn learn the cursed dragonrend about that had brought about his destruction with its cursed weight that forced him to land. And one of his own resurrected dragons, that lizard Odahviing, had brought him to the gate of Sovngarde. All of those betrayals had lead to where he was now, on the ground, pinned by the weight of Dragonrend, with the burning sword Dawnbreaker shoved through his ribcage by that damned Dragonborn.

As the dragonborn pulled his sword free, he spoke softly to alduin in the dragon tongue, "Ol lingrah ol Zu'u lahney, hi fent ni naak daar lien."

It roughly translated to, "as long as I live, you shall not eat this world"

Alduin's rage flared at the Khajiit's words and in the common tongue he spoke, "your day will come, Dragonborn, and on that day, it shall be I who carves out your heart with my claws, your blood will quicken my appetite as I consume the world you hold dear!"

With his threat made, he cast his aside his flesh and cast his soul to the realms of oblivion and beyond, intent on finding world on which to build his strength for his return to nirn. Alduin knew he would need a great deal of magical power to regain not only the energy he had expended in his fight with the Dragonborn, but also regain the power that Akatosh had stripped from him. He cast out his senses for a world that would suit his needs.

Near him were two closely knit worlds, one with a dwindling supply of magic, the other a world of seemingly limitless magic. If Alduin had possessed a body, it's face would have had a cruel grin of delight attached across it's face. Alduin's soul passed into the world, it's golden light coming to rest in the middle of a forest.

Immediately, Alduin felt magic rushing into his soul, to much energy in fact, threatening to destroy his soul unless he made a body quickly. Alduin quickly began channeling the magic into a weaving a new body, similar in shape and color to the one he had discarded on Nirn. The familiar shape quickly took shape before him, the blood red eyes, the black scales, the powerful wings, and the razor sharp claws.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Alduin's soul settled into it's new body and immediately felt exhaustion wash over him. The new body was hungry and exhausted, both needs crying for attention. Content that his soul was no longer going to explode, Alduin snapped up a dear and curled up in an abandoned cave to begin recovering. But Alduin didn't know that his arrival had been felt by a select few across earthland and beyond.

A spirit on a hidden island felt it, the waves of malice and power that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A black wizard felt it in his self imposed exile, the darkness similar to what he possessed. A masked wizard, whose face he never revealed felt it, a magical intrusion into earthland from beyond Edolas. A small guild master felt it, a powerful presence that he knew would affect his children. And a black dragon with blue markings felt it, the arrival of a being whose power rivaled his own, a being who would either be a power ally, or a deadly foe. But Alduin knew none of this. He did not know that his arrival meant he would shape this world's fate as either is unlikely savior, or its ultimate doom. The year was x779.

 **I'm gonna pause it here. The next chapter all planned out, but is prefer to give you this in chapter instead of assaulting your eyes an big wall of story. Also makes it easier to find your spot. Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow, where Alduin will learn more of the world he is in. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Vulcans and Zeref

DISCLAIMER:still don't own the elder scrolls or fairy tail, much to my disappointment. But you're here for the story, and don't worry, Alduin will have his firat interaction with someone who felt his arrival, if you want to know who, read the story.

Alduin had been on this world for over a year now, and his powers were recovong much more slowly than he would have liked. While the world was full to bursting with magic power, he soon discovered it was less potent than the magic of Oblivion unless he cast aside his flesh, where the amount of magic threatened to tear his soul to shreds within minutes, effectively trapping him of this world until he had recovered enough to travel between worlds with his body in tow, which at the rate it was currently filling him, Would take about 16 years unless he found a way to acquire magic faster. Not that alduin, a dragon that would live for more than 1000 years minded how long it would take. It would give the dragonborn time to lower his guard and become soft and lazy. But he soon found himself with an itch to see the world beyond the forested canyon he had claimed as his for the past two years. Standing in the mouth of his cave, Alduin flexed his wings indecisively, weighing the risks. There was no doubt in Alduin's mind that he could destroy anything hostile he came across, but any prolonged battle would set back his return to Nirn. But he may also find a way to gain magic faster. Ultimately, the deciding factor was that Alduin was bored of the canyon, because even though two years was not a long time in the lifespan of a dragon, it was still a long time to stay in one box canyon eating deer. With the scaly slithering sound, Alduin spread his wings and took to the sky, intent on discovering more about the world he was in.

Those who had felt Alduin's arrival had not forgotten about the sensation they had felt two years ago, each one listening for any news that could explain the source of the sensation. Mavis listened to Makarov as he spoke to her false grave, asking what she thought the source was and wondering what she would have done. Zeref rarely got news in his exile, having to learn what he could from discarded newspapers and magazines. Mystogen actively hunted for any signs of a interdimensional travel. Makarov listened intently to any news that came his way and looked into s-class quests that seemed relevant. Acnologia scoured the skies, searching for the scent of another dragon.But it was none of them who first encountered the world eater.

Alduin soared over the land, his red eyes scouring it for anything of interest to justify his excursion, but all he could see was more trees and rivers. Alduin shook his head irritably when something smacked into the side of his head. He turned, ready to incinerate whoever or whatever had hit him, only to be greeted by one of the strangest things Alduin had ever seen.

It was a fish with a look of immense stupidity and surprise of its face, with a pair of wings sprouting from its back and flapping fiercely to keep the creature in the air. Behind it were several hundred more fish, all hovering in the air as if waiting for him to move aside so they could continue on their way.

"This looks like something Sheogorath would make." Alduin thought, studying the strange creature, "and they look like they would make a wonderful mid-flight snack."

With that thought, his head darted forward and caught one of the fish in his powerful jaws. He chewed for a second, then stopped, a green tinge appearing on the skin beneath his scales.

He spat out the foul thing in a column of fire that turns 20 more fish into like of ash.

"those things taste like rotting meat and sewage" Alduin thought trying desperately to get the taste out of his mouth. He dived toward the nearest body of water, stuck his head in, and drank an hard as he could to remove the taste from his mouth. After a minute, Alduin pulled his head out, having successfully washed most of the flavor away. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of prey, but his mad five for water had scared away any prey that had been nearby. However, there was another scent nearby, one that he couldn't quite place. He turned his head and saw what it was. A group of creatures that looked like giant trolls, with less fur.

The biggest one pounded on his chest, bellowing garbled common tongue at him, "this our forest, you leave, or we kill you"

The creatures words amused and annoyed Alduin, "you bunch of giant fur-wads are going to kill me, the world eater. I could beat you all with my wing bound behind me back"

The creatures bellowed in outrage, " We kill giant lizard!" yelled the alpha and the group charged at him, all screeching in fury. Alduin flicked, his tail forward, sweeping most of the creatures off their feet. The alpha was smart enough to leap over the leap over the tail, but Alduin slammed his head into the creature sending it flying back into the a tree, where it lay dazed in the branches. Alduin swung his gaze back to the other creatures who were starting to get back to their feet. Without hesitation, Alduin bathed them all in a column of fire. The creatures ran screaming into the forest the escape Alduin's wrath, leaving their alpha behind. Said Alpha was beginning to recover in the branches so Alduin stomped over to him s o his muzzle was inches from it's face.

Immediately, the creature began screaming for Alduin to spare him, that it was Alduin's forest now.

Alduin gave a cruel dragon grin, "you made one mistake," he said as he reduced the creature ashes, "this forest was mine the moment I landed here"

As he said this, the few creatures who had stayed in hopes of helping their leader bolted, Alduin ignoring their panicked wails. Satisfied that the taste of the fish was completely burned away, Alduin took to the skies to see what else awaited him. The Vulcans were the first to see Alduin, and before long, runors spread of a black monstet that ruled the forest. But all was not peaceful in for Alduin, for you see the forest Alduin had claimed had another person in it. The black wizard Zeref had claimed refuge among the trees, where few travelers dared to walk. It did not take long for the two to meet.

Alduin caught Zeref's sent a week after he had dealt with the Vulcans. He was roaming the forest when he caught the wizards scent, a mixture of human, death, and grief. Intrigued by the first human he had smelled in two years, he angled his wings to investigate.

Zeref heard Alduin's wingbeats before he saw the dragon. When he heard the noise, he thought for a terrifying moment that Acnologia had found him, but that fear quickly passed. Even if it was a dragon, only Acnologia and Natsu possessed the power the break his crew and kill him. The dragon in question was impressive looking, with blood red eyes, black scales, sharp spines, and sharp claws.

The two regarded each other for a few silent heartbeats the Alduin spoke, " who are you?" his voice low and powerful.

" I am not anyone of importance, mighty dragon" Zeref said is a flat tone.

Alduin landed with a thud that shook the ground, intrigued by Zeref. His nostrils twitched as he sniffed the air the he fixed his red eyes on the black haired sorcerer, "If you are nobody of importance, then why does the smell of death cling to you so?"

Zeref faltered, surprised by the dragons sense of smell. The dragon waited for his answer, his black scales softly clicking as he shifted. "I- I do not know what you are talking about, O-"

Zeref's response was cut off by an angry roar from Alduin, "DO NOT THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME, YOU BAG OF BONES AND MEAT. I AM ALDUIN, FIRST BORN OF AKATOSH, THE WORLD EATER. YOUR LIFE CONTINUES AT MY WHIM. YOU SHALL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR DIE. DO NOT THINK YOUR HONEYED WORDS CAN FLATTER ME, I KNOW THEIR PUTRID SOUNDS FROM ALL WHO HAVE BETRAYED ME." He stopped roaring and continued in a dangerously pleasant tone, "Now, let's try this again from the beginning. Hello there, I am Alduin, the worldeater, what is your name?"

Zeref removed his hands from his ears, surprised to find then shaking slightly from fear. During Alduin roaring, he felt a sensation similar to what he had felt 2 years ago . He steadied his nerves, then said, "My name is Zeref."

Alduin smiled, "see, isn't that better, now why are you in my forest? and why are you cover in the smell of death?"

Zeref almost lied again but a look at Alduin told him that even if he couldn't kill Zeref, Alduin could still make this extremely painful for him. So Zeref told the truth, "I suffer from a curse known as the Curse of Contradictions."

Zeref was surprised when Alduin tilted his head in confusion and said, "I have never heard of such a curse, and yet you do not smell like you are lying. What does this curse do?"

Again Zeref told the truth, " it's a curse that means the more one values the lives of others, the more one is doomed to end them."

Alduin nodded, grasping the concept quickly, then said, "Judging by how the smell of grief is almost as strong as the smell of death, I would guess that you treasure the lives of others quite dearly"

As he spoke, Alduin remembered his enemy on Nirn. The various dragonborn he had faced had all cared deeply about the lives of others, his spies reporting they would give enemies chances to surrender, and motivated to fight him by those whose lives he had cut short. With a short, Alduin shook himself out of the past and wondered he had thought about them. He returned his attention to the boy Zeref.

The boy looked shocked, but said, "it is as you say, this curse has caused me to see lifetimes worth of death and destruction, wrought by my hand."

Alduin was surprised by Zeref's words, "lifetimes? You must be exaggerating, you look like you're barely old enough to leave the nest!"

Zeref smiled sadly, "My curse makes me immortal, cursed to live while all I care for dies around me"

Alduin looked at the youth is shock, "Why would anyone create a curse like that, it only serves as a tool to punish those who have done no wrong."

Zeref gave Alduin a look he couldn't read, then said, "You called yourself the world eater, I think you are not in a position to judge others for cruelty. I am not surprised you were betrayed with a title like that."

Alduin let out a low growl, "you overstep your boundaries human, do not think you know me. I am over 1,000 and I have seen legacies begin and end. How could you know me, even if you are immortal."

Zeref stared evenly at Alduin, without a trace of fear, "because I'm like you, I to have committed atrocities some would consider worse than the Curse of Contradiction. I stay here by choice, where I can no longer hurt others, to try to atone for my sins. And if you are as evil and ruthless as you say you are, why did you even talk to me, a truly evil being would have killed me without a second thought, no matter his curiosity. The reason you were curious was because I smell like you. Your soul reeks of the death you have caused, and it weeps from the hurt caused by those who betrayed you. I know your pain, because it is my pain."

As Zeref spoke he seemed to shed the persona of the week boy, replaced by a confidant, powerful look that lay down a verbal assault on Alduin. It was as. As he finished, Zeref seemed to deflate back to how he had been. Alduin stared at Zeref his claws defining into the soft ground beneath him as he he tried to decide whether or not to punish Zeref for his insolence. A fire built in his stomach, ready to be unleashed when Zeref said, " The truth hurts, doesn't it, for all your scary looks, and big talk, you're not so different from a broken human." With that, the fire died and Alduin stood rooted to the spot as Zeref calmly stood and walked out of the clearing.

Alduin toyed with the idea of charging the man down, but decided it could wait. In the coming days, he would rationalize it as not wanting to waste the power, but in the moment, Alduin just wanted to get away from those dark, knowing eyes.

Zeref leaned against a tree, struggling to fight down the fear. He didn't know what had possessed him to say those things, but his instincts told him that he had pushed his luck and things would have ended badly for him if Alduin hadn't decided to leave. He knew beyond a doubt that Alduin was the source of the sensation 2 years ago, and something told him that Alduin was important to the world future. But Zeref didn't know if that role would be hero, or destroyer.

Alduin sought out Zeref again in hope of extracting his revenge, but the black wizard had left the forest, and he wouldn't see Zeref again for 5 years when he would glimpse him on tenrou island, and didn't speak to him again for even longer. The words Zeref had said would stick with Alduin, though for good or Ill is something that only time would tell.

 **OK, that seems like a good stopping spot. Hope you enjoyed Zeref and Alduin's talk, as well as Alduin frying the Vulcan. The titled Duel of black dragons is coming, though the Alduin's reason for fighting will be influenced by the next few encounters. Up next, we jump a year and see young Gajeel, then we jump a few more to see Mystogan. Hope you enjoy those!**


	3. A Young Dragon Boy

**I want to start by thanking everyone who read the first two chapters of this story I wrote while I was sick and tired, I hope I can do even better now that I am healthy. Also, big thank you the reviewer Manridingashrimp with their constructive criticism. As an aspiring writer this means a lot, thank you.**

 **Also, sorry for both a shorter chapter and for it taking so long. In my defense College takes a lot of time and burns me out creatively. A 2nd problem I found was characterization for alduin besides "Evil and Scary". So if you think that Alduin is OOC, I challenge you to prove it. We know so little about him besides the aforementioned "Evil and Scary" he could love puppies and kittens for all we know. Or love setting them on fire. Or both! Point is, we don't know him outside of what Partunax told us, so almost anything is possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls or Fairy Tail.**

Alduin soared high above the forest he had claimed as his domain, relishing the fear and panic of the strange ape's creatures he had claimed the forest from, the way they feared that he would swoop down and consume them, the same way he had eaten their Alpha. Alduin had no intention of doing that, since the creatures were all tough meat and fur. Turning his mind away from the creatures, Alduin flared his nostrils, trying to find the scent of Zeref, that strange immortal wizard. The wizards parting statements still echoed in his mind, refusing to leave him alone. As he reached the southern edge of the forest, he banked to fly along the edge of of the trees, hoping to find the path that Zeref had used to leave his domain. His search proved fruitless as the forest passed below him, all without a hint of the wizards strange scent. As he made his third pass along the border, Alduin was beginning to consider heading back to his lair he caught a scent that made no sense. It smelled like another Dovah, but at the scent was mixed with that of a young human, with an underlying scent of metal. Once again his interest was piqued. If it was another Dovah, he might have an ally that could help him return to Nirn. He angled his wings and turned to find the source of the strange smell. Smell lead him beyond the edge of the forest, into the rolling grassy field of the land beyond. His red eyes scanned each hill for a cave that could hide a dragon, becoming increasingly confused as the scent grew stronger with still no sign of a Dovah. His confusion only grew when he reached the end of the scent trail, small depression in the ground with no place that could hide a Dovah. A small noise caught his ear, a soft snoring sound. A quick investigation revealed the sound to be coming from under a small clump of bushes.

"Unless the Dovah on this world are extremely small, that is not a Dovah." Alduin thought. Even if it wasn't another Dragon, his curiosity was piqued. He poked his eye through the bushes, letting his see the human that was sleeping underneath. The boy had unruly black hair and was undoubtedly the source of the scent he had followed here. He also appeared to be fast asleep, even after Alduin had landed near the boy and was currently ruffling his hair with his breath. Alduin's was more confused than he had ever been. The boy was not wearing part of a dragon, nor did he smell like he had eaten dragon meat. The boy radiated the scent of a dragon as if he was one. Determined to get his answers, Alduin carefully reached a leg forward to nudge the boy with the blunt side of a claw.

The boy rolled away with a sleepy, "Go away." in common.

Alduin shook his head in disbelief, "This boy could probably sleep through a disaster with no problem." he thought, prodding the boy harder.

The boy rolled away muttering, "Let me sleep Metalicana."

"My name is not Metalicana." Alduin said.

That woke the boy up. At the unfamiliar voice, he scrambled to his feet, looking around wildly as Alduin drew his head back. The boy crawled out from under his shelter, looking about in half-asleep confusion until he saw Alduin.

Alduin expected the boy to react with fear, surprise, or to grovel like Zeref had at first. What Alduin had not expected was for the boy to let out a irritated, "What do you want?"

Alduin was shocked. Gazing upon him, The World Eater, this boy felt no fear."

"wo los hi?" He asked, not realizing that in his shock and confusion he had spoken in the tongue of the Dovah.

The boy looked at Alduin in irritation, "Speak English, or I'm going back to sleep."

Alduin was once again shocked by the boy's lack of fear, but forced that down and said, "Who are you?"

"My names Gajeel, who are you?" the boy said, looking over Alduin with detached interest.

"I am Alduin, The World Eater, firstborn of -" Alduin said, intent on cowing Gajeel with his power and titles, but Gajeel interrupted with, " Yeah yeah, nice to meet you, very impressive, blah blah blah, I don't think you woke me up from my well deserved sleep just to introduce yourself, now what do you want?" Gajeel said, crossing his arms and glaring at Alduin.

Fury rumbled in Alduin's throat but he forced it down, focusing on getting answers, "You are right, I woke you to ask why a human like you would smell like a dragon.

The irritated look on Gajeel's face grew stronger, "You woke me up to ask about that!? It's because I'm a Dragon Slayer you dumbass!"

Alduin had never been spoken to in such a manner in all his life, but his fury was slightly quelled by his amusement at the Gajeel's statement. He let out a laugh and said "A fledgeling like you is a dragon slayer? Ha! How do you slay dragons, by insulting them to death?"

"Have you been living under a rock, or are you just a moron? All Dragon Slayers use Dragon Slayer magic, ya lizard."

"Even if such magic existed, who would teach it to a child like you? And why would that make you smell like a dragon?" Alduin asked, amusement continuing to overcome his fury.

"I smell like a dragon because Dragon Slayer Magic is the magic of dragons, and I was taught it by the dragon who raised me, Metalicana. I don't suppose a lizard like you would know him" Gajeel asked, stifling a yawn.

"Stop calling me a lizard!," Alduin snapped in irritation, but before he incinerated the boy for his rudeness, the boy's words registered, his fire dissolved into a question, "You said a dragon named Metalicana raised you, correct? Where are they now?"

Gajeel threw the dragon an angry glare before snapping, "I don't know, he disappeared a few years ago without so much as a goodbye, but why do you care, you damn lizard"

Alduin was mildly surprised that his patience with the boy hadn't run dry, but he supposed that after thousands of years of only hearing either honeyed flattery, death threats, or terrified screaming, the youths brash rudeness was somehow refreshing, which was the only reason he hadn't turned the youth to a pile of smoking ash.

Matching the boy's tone he said, "I was hoping to have some intelligent conversation, instead of this mindless squawking that you're doing"

The boy stood still for a few seconds before he figured out that Alduin had just insulted him, but rather than yell angrily like Alduin had expected, the boy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alduin demanded, puzzled by this boy's behavior.

It took a long and irritating minute for Gajeel to get his laughter under control, but he finally managed to answer Alduin's question, "What's funny is that you think Metalicana would give you intelligent conversation, where do you think I got my all my charm from?"

Alduin rumbled in what sounded suspiciously like suppressed laughter, but that was impossible. There was no way that this boy had managed to rekindle a sense of humor that had died out thousands of years ago. Alduin shook himself trying to convince himself while Gajeel broke down laughing again. Alduin regarded the boy, considering his options but one more question niggled at the back of his mind, forcing him to voice it, "Why do you not fear me?"

Gajeel sat up, his laughter spent, and gave a shrug, "I wouldn't be a very good dragon slayer if I was scared of dragons, besides you didn't seem like you were going to hurt me."

Alduin stared, unsatisfied with this answer but Gajeel wasn't done, "You do smell scary, lots of old blood and death on your claws, but I didn't feel any hostility. I'm not going to be scared by your past, because one of the lessons Metalicana gave me was that people change, someone thought to be a good person can do bad things and an evil person may learn the error of their ways and work for redemption, so you can't judge someone by their past, only by their present."

Alduin stared at Gajeel, thinking over the words truth. Paarthurnax had betrayed him, claiming to have seen the error of their ways, after years of serving by his side to subjugate the humans. Odahviing had sided with the dragonborn, taking him to the Gate to Sovngarde.

Hiding his thoughts, Alduin said, "That is a very unique way of thinking, little dragon slayer. Goodnight, and be thankful I choose to let you live."

"Whatever, 'night ya lizard." Gajeel said, crawling back under his bush, quickly falling asleep

 **AAAAND that's the end of this chapter. Alduin seems to be feeling something besides murdery rage, but whether he will let these feelings grow and become… well not GOOD, but he will acasionaly help people and not murder people for the fun of it, or will he quelch it and raze Fiore to the ground is all up to you guys! Leave a Review about which you would rather read and I will go with that! I have plans for events I hope you guys will like for either path. Since there is no guarantees on when I'll be getting around to this series again, I'll just say see you next time!**


End file.
